


Badass

by mikkimouse



Series: Operation Fluff [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Written for the prompt: "You're very endearing when you're half asleep."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/145990768900/prompt-youre-very-endearing-when-youre-half)

“Am not,” Stiles grumbled.  


Derek picked up the old dishes and cups from Stiles’s desk to take them to the kitchen, and kissed Stiles’s forehead. “Yes, you are.”

Stiles rubbed his hands over his eyes and then through his hair. “‘M not endearing. I’m a badass emissary.”  


Right now, he looked like a slightly confused and sleepy puppy. Derek pressed his lips together so he wouldn’t coo. “Very badass.”  


Stiles waved at the pile of books and notes on his desk. “Figured out what to do about the pixies.”  


“Of course you did,” Derek said. “And you can tell us all about it tomorrow.”

“No, I need to do it tonight.” Stiles stood and swayed. “Call Scott, tell him on the new moon–”  


Derek set down the dishes and caught Stiles before he could hit the ground. “New moon’s not for another three days. You can take a few hours to sleep.”

“Mmm, sleep is overrated,” Stiles mumbled into Derek’s shoulder.  


“Uh-huh.” Derek hauled him over to the bed and laid him down. “Then you’ll be able to lay there for two minutes without falling asleep, won’t you?”  


Stiles gave him a thumbs-up. “Challenge accepted!”  


He was sound asleep before Derek had even taken the dishes out of the room.  



End file.
